


Truth Unspoken

by BlackEyedGirl



Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Gen, Jossed, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rumor, after Hargreeves led the Murder Magician to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Scott

To be completely honest, she doesn't need her talents for ninety percent of the men she meets. It would be a waste of a good lie - _my name is Samantha/Callie/Marta, I'm seventeen/twenty/thirty-four, and screwed up enough to screw you_. It's fortunate, because she can't risk making it come true, not after this, and anyway the part they care about isn't the lie. Not Polynesian knife-throwers, and not adopted brothers who don't care if she lives or dies.

Kraken growls her name - her codename - as he walks past her. She really wishes he would stop that. Luther glares at him, but it's probably because it's Diego, not because he's feeling any especially strong brotherly affection. Space lifts the fallen rafter out of the way and between he and the Horror, the roof of the studio will hold long enough to get the remaining civilians clear of the building. 

Father has long gone, back to whatever he does when he's not sending murderers after her, or orchestrating missions she doesn't understand until they're finished. Number One always understands; he had known tonight before the others and yet he hadn't said a word. At least Diego had reacted, though he had said nothing to her since. 

Allison holds their names in her head: Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Ben, and poor Vanya. Poor Number Five, who Mother never got to name. Their names mean less than other people's names, but they are still a way of carving out a truth for themselves. Hargreeves/Dad/Sir claims her talent is lies, but Rumor knows that to be incorrect - her genius is simply to create her own truths. One day she'll do it for the one that matters: a man, a child, and her. A true life. 

She catches up to Diego halfway to the elevator. Neither of them likes to stick around long after the mission. Allison catches his arm, and he spins around, hand reaching for one of his knives. She knows perfectly well that the hand she can see move isn't the one to watch. The one that would kill her is the one that didn't move at all, little blade already in his hand, waiting.

He's been on edge since Space filled him in about finding her body. Vibrating with rage since Father had admitted what he'd done. There had been truth there, different from his glib reaction to the magician. She doesn't know what the truth is, but it is truth all the same. He glares at her. "You're an idiot."

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"You're still an idiot." He's so angry.

She could make him. She could turn around right now and say, " _Diego. I heard that you loved me._ "

But she doesn't. Because there had been truth before, and there can only be one of those at once. And because she thinks she loves him too, but doesn't want to say it out loud. So she nods, because there is no danger in that, and lets him watch her too closely all the way back home. 


End file.
